Antifuses are one-time-programmable (OTP) two-terminal interconnect devices. An antifuse has high initial resistance (e.g., open circuit) condition until a programming signal changes it irreversibly to a low resistance condition. It has been extensively employed as an economical and convenient solution in complex logic integrated circuits (ICs) for improved functionality and flexibility, and thus widely used in non-volatile memories and OTP secure field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs). For example, antifuse-based FPGAs offer higher security stemming primarily from their non-volatility. It secures a design due to piracy and difficulty in determining the state of an antifuse that protects against direct physical attack. While many existing antifuse-based FPGAs provide desired security, there exist limitations and challenges relating to high leakage power, increasing security requirements (e.g., against potential attack in the form of reprogramming), and scalability to advanced technology nodes. For instance, many mission critical applications (e.g., military and aerospace) require devices with high programming speed, low power, tolerance to radiation and harsh environment, and high resistance to attacks.